Apprendre à aimer
by Ours en peluche
Summary: Cet été, Vernon est envoyé à une conférence à Washington DC. Là-bas, Harry fera la rencontre du Ncis, qui décidera alors de lui montrer ce qu'est une véritable famille. Comment le Tournoi se passera-t-il alors ? Traduction.
1. Chapter 1

**Apprendre à aimer**

Auteur : Lightningwolf325, avec son autorisation. Merci !

Traductrice : est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? ~.O

Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas raisonnable. Et même pas raisonnable du tout. Mais que voulez-vous, je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais ! Dans ma tête, c'est : je lis une fic - je craque - je traduis. Et tant pis si j'ai déjà les deux pieds dans la bouse avec mes autres traductions, fics, corrections et bac blanc.

Bref, voilà une fic bien sympa, que j'ai dévorée en un rien de temps. Elle n'est pas encore terminée en anglais, mais je prends le risque. Et puis l'auteur est vraiment sympa aussi ^^

Bonne lecture !

Ps : c'est la quatrième fois que je réedite en deux jours. ne veut vraiment pas !

Chapitre 1

Un train à vapeur écarlate arriva en gare. Les gens se pressèrent autour alors que les passagers débarquaient, parlant et riant avec animation. La plupart était des adolescents, se bousculant les uns les autres, s'étreignant et se disant au revoir tandis que leurs parents les entrainaient avec eux. La majorité était heureuse de partir, n'ayant pas à revoir le train qui les emmènerait à Poudlard avant deux mois, mais peut-être pas aussi joyeuse à l'idée de laisser ses amis derrière.

Alors que les parents tiraient avec force leurs enfants loin de la plateforme, de nombreux étudiants se dirigeaient vers un solide mur de brique. Bien que cela pusse paraître étrange en soi, ce qui arriva en suite le fut encore plus. Par groupes de deux ou trois, ces étudiants restants marchèrent rapidement vers le mur avant de purement et simplement disparaître.

Bien sûr, personne ne leur prêta attention. C'était un rituel de fin d'année. Et d'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre eux étaient arrivés à la gare de la même façon.

Un homme debout près de la barrière jeta un oeil à un groupe de trois et hocha la tête. Le trio, composé de deux garçons et d'une fille, acquiesça en retour et ils commencèrent à pousser les charriots qui contenaient leurs malles. Alors qu'ils atteignaient le mur, ils disparurent.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, le trio fut rattrapé par une paire de jumeaux roux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ? » demanda l'un des deux. Un des garçons, roux également, fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pas de notre faute, le gardien ne voulait pas nous laisser passer. » grogna-t-il.

« Ronald, sois poli ! » le réprimanda la fille.

« C'est bon Hermione, c'est juste mes frères ! »

« Ca ne veut pas dire que tu dois - »

« Alors, Harry - » commença bruyamment l'un des jumeaux.

« Vas-tu venir - »

« De nouveau cet été ? » finirent-ils ensemble.

Soupirant avec nostalgie, le dernier garçon répondit : « J'espère bien. C'est à Dumbledore de décider cependant. Il va y avoir la Coupe du Monde, non ? »

« Ouaip, » sourit l'un des jumeaux.

« A propos mec, comment tu fais pour les supporter tout le temps ? » L'autre jumeau pointa la tête vers la brunette et le roux qui étaient maintenant en train de se disputer pour quelque obscur sujet sans importance.

« Vous vous y habituez, » sourit Harry, passant la main dans ses cheveux noirs déjà incroyablement désordonnés.

« Ah, Fred, George, vous êtes là ! Et vous avez trouvé Ron aussi, très bien. » Une femme un peu ronde s'affairait à travers la foule, tirant une fille un petit peu plus jeune que le trio avec elle. « Viens, Ginny ! »

Roulant des yeux vers ses frères, la jeune fille répondit : « Oui, maman. »

Ne voyant pas le geste de sa fille, la femme se tourna et sourit à Harry. « Bonjour, Harry chéri. Tu as passé une bonne année ? »

« Oui, merci Madame Weasley, » répondit-il. Heureusement, elle ne sembla pas remarquer la façon dont son sourire se figea légèrement à la question alors qu'elle l'attirait dans une étreinte suffocante. Inutile de dire qu'il était plutôt soulagé quand elle porta son attention sur les autres.

« Et Hermione ! » rayonna-t-elle, tirant la fille hirsute dans une autre étreinte à en faire craquer les cotes.

« Bonjour Madame Weasley, » sourit Hermione, envoyant un regard rempli de pitié à Harry alors que Molly commençait une tirade sur la façon dont l'année avait dû être stressante pour lui, avec Sirius Black le pourchassant. Harry soupira.

Son année avait été assez stressante. Mis à part le fait que le célèbre tueur de masse Sirius Black avait tenté de le tuer, il avait découvert que ledit meurtrier était aussi son parrain et avait soi-disant trahi ses parents pour leur assassin. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait ensuite appris que l'homme était innocent et que le véritable traître se cachait derrière le rat de son meilleur ami et qu'il avait dormi dans le même dortoir que lui les deux – presque trois – dernières années.

Il avait été tellement excité à l'idée de quitter les Dursley – sa seule famille restante – pour vivre avec son parrain nouvellement retrouvé. Malheureusement, ils avaient été incapables de réhabiliter le nom de Sirius avant qu'il ne fut forcé de partir. Ce qui signifiait qu'Harry était de nouveau coincé chez les Dursley pour l'été.

Harry fut ramené à la réalité par un autre câlin-à-la-ours de et la promesse qu'ils feraient en sorte qu'il puisse venir au plus tôt. Adressant un au revoir réticent à ses amis, Harry se dirigea vers une famille dont les trois membres se tenaient légèrement décalés sur le côté. L'un d'eux était un homme grand et costaud avec une moustache touffue qui, selon Harry, le faisait ressembler à un morse. L'autre adulte, une femme blonde aux yeux clairs et au long cou, ressemblait plutôt à un cheval. Ou à une girafe. Le dernier membre de la famille des animaux était un garçon de la taille d'Harry, quoique beaucoup plus large. Oui, le cousin d'Harry ressemblait sans doute aucun à une baleine.

L'homme-morse, Vernon Dursley, s'avança alors qu'Harry approchait. « Tu es prêt à partir, garçon ? » grogna-t-il. Détournant les yeux afin de ne pas provoquer la colère de son oncle avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint la maison, Harry acquiesça.

Le trajet du retour fut silencieux et tendu, non pas qu'Harry s'attendit à autre chose. La famille Dursley avait une assez forte aversion envers la magie, et le fait qu'Harry soit leur neveu ne les empêchait définitivement pas de le haïr. Harry était un sorcier, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ce qui n'aidait probablement pas non plus était que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, il avait fait gonfler Marge, l'horrible soeur de Vernon, avant de s'enfuir de la maison et de les laisser se débrouiller face à la Brigade d'Inversion de Magie Accidentelle qui avait été envoyée par le Ministère pour la dégonfler. Non pas qu'il regrettait de l'avoir fait grossir, non, il pensait seulement qu'il était dommage qu'ils n'aient pas pu faire dégonfler son gigantesque égo pendant qu'ils y étaient.

Alors que la voiture s'engageait dans l'allée, l'oncle Vernon se tourna vers Harry. « Monte tes affaires dans ta chambre puis ramène tes fesses ingrates en bas. Je dois te parler. » Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte et sortit, faisant se rehausser la voiture dans un craquement alors que le poids excessif était supprimé.

Se saisissant de la cage d'Hedwige et trainant sa malle hors du coffre, Harry repensa frénétiquement à tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis son départ de la plateforme du Poudlard Express. Sûrement qu'il ne pouvait pas déjà être en difficulté avec son oncle ! Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec ce qui s'était passé l'été dernier. Mais son oncle ne pouvait pas être encore en colère contre ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Après avoir déposé sa malle au pied de son lit et laissé la cage vide d'Hedwige dessus (il l'avait envoyée chez Ron pour le moment il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment son oncle allait réagir à sa présence cet été), il redescendit dans le salon. Il y trouva son oncle arpentant la pièce tandis que Pétunia et Dudley étaient assis sur le canapé. Avisant Harry, Vernon indiqua du menton le fauteuil du coin. Comprenant la commande sous-jacente, Harry s'empressa d'obéir, espérant gagner les faveurs de l'homme.

Cela prit quelques secondes avant que Vernon commence. Enfin, il se racla la gorge et débuta, « Garçon, j'ai été grandement honoré par les hauts placés de la Grunnings ; j'ai été envoyé en voyage d'affaires à Washington, DC ». Sa large poitrine se gonfla d'orgueil.

Harry s'abstint de rouler des yeux avec difficulté. Vernon était le directeur de la succursale locale de la Grunnings, une entreprise qui vendait des perceuses. Il était très orgueilleux quant à son travail, et ne manquait jamais une occasion de s'en vanter. Il fallut un moment avant que la pleine signification de cette déclaration percute Harry.

« Attendez, attendez, Washington DC comme dans la capitale des _Etats-Unis_ ? » bafouilla-t-il. Vernon lui jeta un regard méchant.

« Oui, ce Washington-là. Maintenant, tu devais simplement rester avec Mrs. Figg - »

« Vous voulez dire que je ne reste pas ? » le coupa rapidement Harry. Chaque fois que les Dursley allaient quelque part, il était laissé chez la voisine-aux-chats, Mrs. Figg. Vernon lui lança un autre regard noir.

« Comme je le disais, Mrs. Figg est, malheureusement, tombée malade. Elle a été hospitalisée. Tu ne peux pas rester avec elle, personne d'autre ne te prendra et tu ne vas certainement pas rester seul dans cette maison. Donc, je n'ai d'autre choix que de t'emmener avec nous, » termina-t-il, le dégoût peignant sa voix.

Harry acquiesça précipitamment. Il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait. Il n'allait jamais nulle part avec les Dursley.

« J'ai pris la liberté de t'arranger un passeport. La dernière chose à faire est de prendre une photo de toi. Nous sommes tous prêts à partir. J'ai une valise normale pour toi. » Il fit un signe en direction d'une valise usée dans le coin. « Nous allons mettre nos affaires dans la voiture pendant que tu prendras tout ce dont tu as besoin. Nous récupérerons ton passeport en chemin. Et, garçon, » ajouta-t-il de façon menaçante, « je ne veux pas que ta monstruosité ruine ce voyage, compris ? »

Harry hocha rapidement la tête avant d'empoigner sa valise et de courir dans les escaliers. Il y entassa ses affaires d'école ainsi que quelques uns de ses vêtements moldus les moins élimés. Griffonnant un mot pour Hedwige quand elle reviendrait (il était vivement reconnaissant qu'elle soit si intelligente), il coinça sa baguette dans sa ceinture et se dirigea en courant vers la voiture.

Il semblait que ça allait être un été intéressant.

°~~A suivre~~°

31/01/2012


	2. Chapter 2

**Apprendre à aimer **

Auteur : Lightningwolf325, avec son autorisation. Merci !

Traductrice : est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? ~.O

Bonsoir ! Me revoilà !

La dernière fois, j'ai dû supprimer et rééditer cette fic quatre fois pour que ff . net accepte de la mettre en ligne. J'ai perdu les commentaires de trois personnes, à qui je n'ai donc pas pu répondre. Merci à vous :)

Chapitre 2

L'Agent Très Spécial Tony DiNozzo s'ennuyait. Beaucoup. Et c'était mauvais pour l'Agent Spécial Timothy McGee, dont le seul souhait était de finir la paperasse avant l'arrivée du patron. Un souhait qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne semblait pas vouloir être exaucé de sitôt.

« Tony ! » grogna-t-il, frustré, alors qu'une énième boule de papier lui frappait la tête. Tony, dont le regard s'était rapidement tourné vers l'écran de son ordinateur, leva les yeux d'un air innocent.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, McGros **(1)** ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

« Pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille, s'il te plaît ? Je dois vraiment finir ça avant que Gibbs n'arrive. » fit-il, à la fois hargneux et suppliant.

« Whoa, du calme Timmy, tu es le _seul_ qui a parlé ici. » Tony leva les mains en signe de reddition, tournant sa chaise pour faire face à son collègue agacé.

« DiNozzo - »

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de mettre du gaz sur les flammes, McGee, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses, » conseilla Ziva sans lever les yeux de son travail.

« Mettre de l'huile sur le feu, Ziva » répondit Tony sans y penser. Ziva lui fit un regard noir.

« Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que de corriger mon anglais ? Comme de la paperasse, peut-être ? » grinça-t-elle.

« Et bien, pour tout te dire, non ! Pourquoi, tu en as toi ? » sourit-il avec malice.

« Tony, je te conseille de trouver quelque chose à faire avant que tu ne perdes toute possibilité de faire du bruit. Ou des enfants, » menaça Ziva.

« Si je t'ennuies tu peux tout simplement me le dire, Ziva ! Je veux dire, si tu es irritée, me faire taire est compréhensible, mais faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus avoir d'enfants ? C'est un peu dur. Ou alors c'est parce que tu veux cette capacité particulière qui est la mienne juste pour toi ? » demanda-t-il sournoisement avant de lâcher un « Oomph » alors que Gibbs entrait et lui assénait une claque à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Règle numéro douze, DiNozzo » dit-il avec ironie, prenant une gorgée de son toujours-présent gobelet de café. « Equipez-vous, nous avons un officier de la marine **(2)** mort. Trouvé dans une chambre d'hôtel par une famille anglaise ici pour affaires. Ziva, tu conduis. » Ziva sourit alors que Tony gémissait.

Tony sauta de la voiture à la minute-même où les pneus crissèrent sur une place du parking de l'hôtel. « Tu réalises que les virages sont censés être pris à quatre roues, pas à deux, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu eu ton permis américain ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, encore un peu pâle de la course infernale.

McGee sortit en trébuchant de la voiture, son visage ayant pris une intéressante couleur verte. Gibbs sortit en dernier, complètement imperturbable. « Arrête de pleurnicher, DiNozzo, et ramène tes fesses sur la scène de crime. »

« Oui patron, » murmura Tony alors qu'ils gravissaient les marches menant à l'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, Tony et Ziva se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. « Bonjours m'dam, je suis l'Agent Spécial Tony DiNozzo et voici ma partenaire, l'Agent Probatoire Ziva David, » commença-t-il avec professionnalisme, montrant son badge à la vieille femme qui se tenait derrière le bureau. « Nous sommes du NCIS. Nous avons reçu un appel pour un Officier de la Navy mort trouvé dans une de vos chambres ? » La femme sourit.

« Mais bien sûr que non, Jason, il n'y a personne dans ma chambre ! Maintenant pourquoi ne pas aller te laver et aider ta grand-mère à faire le diner ? Ton amie peut rester aussi. » Tony et Ziva échangèrent un regard.

« Hum, désolé m'dam, mais je pense que vous me prenez pour quelqu'un d'autre. Vous voyez, je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo et je suis ici pour un possible meurtre - »

« Jason, où es-tu allé chercher des idées pareilles ? Dans une des émissions de télévision que ton père te laisse regarder ? J'ai dit à cet homme que tu étais trop jeune pour ces fichues séries criminelles, tu n'as que neuf ans pour l'amour de dieu ! Maintenant s'il te plait vas te laver ! Je vais m'occuper de ton amie. » Elle sourit gentiment à Ziva. A ce moment, Gibbs entra, suivi par McGee. La femme envoya immédiatement un regard de reproche à l'ex-marine, bien qu'il ne le remarquât pas.

« DiNozzo, je pensais t'avoir dit de te rendre sur la scène de crime ! » aboya-t-il.

« Michael, je t'ai dit qu'il était trop jeune pour regarder ces horribles séries télévisées ! Maintenant il y _joue_ ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout en continuant de fusiller Gibbs du regard. Il la dévisagea, confus. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, jeune homme, tu as peut-être grandi mais je suis toujours ta mère ! » Gibbs jeta un coup d'oeil discret à Tony.

« Ehm, DiNozzo, qu'est-ce qu - »

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi damoiseau ou je te botte les fesses personnellement, peu importe ton âge ! » Elle se détourna de lui et son regard s'adoucit en tombant sur McGee. « Oh Simon, tu es venu aussi ! S'il te plait dis-moi que ton père ne t'a pas aussi laissé regarder ces émissions odieuses ! » gémit-elle. Puis soudain elle s'éclaira. « Votre grand-père sera bientôt là et nous allons tous pouvoir nous asseoir autour d'un bon repas. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me souvenir du nom de ton ami, Jason. » Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, Ducky et Palmer entrèrent.

Apercevant Gibbs, Ducky se dirigea vers les agents sidérés. « Ah Jethro, tu es là. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. » Puis il remarqua la femme. « Ah, s'agit-il de la directrice de l'hôtel ? »

La femme semblait ravie. « David, te voilà ! Il semble que ton fils ait décidé de ramener toute la famille pour que nous puissions manger tous ensemble. » Elle contourna le comptoir pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de Ducky.

Rougissant, Ducky regarda Gibbs pour de l'aide. Ce dernier secoua simplement la tête, ne sachant de tout évidence pas quoi dire. Soudain une porte derrière le bureau s'ouvrit, révélant un homme aux cheveux châtain foncé.

Lançant un étrange regard à la femme, il s'adressa à Gibbs. « Bonjour, vous êtes du NCIS ? » demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main.

Gibbs acquiesça avant d'incliner la tête en direction de la femme. « Qui est-ce exactement - ? »

« Je pensais qu'elle était avec vous, » dit-il. « Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Pardonnez-moi, mon nom est John Morris, je suis le directeur de l'hôtel. Vous êtes l'Agent Gibbs ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. Vous pouvez nous montrer le corps ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Mais bien sûr, » répondit Morris, et sur ce ils partirent. Ou essayèrent, du moins.

L'attention de la femme s'était à nouveau tournée sur Tony. « Jason, n'ose même pas t'enfuir encore. Tu restes chez grand-mère jusqu'à ce ton père revienne de chez le docteur avec Simon - je sais combien tu détestes ça, mais ça signifie que tu dois faire ce que je te dis, compris ? Maintenant vas te laver pour manger, on dirait que ton père ne te nourrit jamais, » pesta-t-elle comme si Tony (ou dans son esprit, Jason) était le seul présent.

Tony avait l'air visiblement mal à l'aise. « Je suis désolé, mais je – » commença-t-il, réfléchissant à une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était _pas_ son petit-fils de neuf ans.

La vieille femme n'en avait rien à faire elle s'approcha, agrippa Tony par l'oreille et commença à l'entrainer avec elle. « En voilà un petit garçon si tu n'es pas assez vieux pour faire ce qu'on te dit, alors tu ne l'es certainement pas non plus pour te laver tout seul. Je vais te faire le bain, donc. »

Tony supplia du regard ses collègues qui ricanaient, puis son patron. Gibbs sourit seulement. « Quel est le problème, DiNozzo ? Tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'une vieille femme ? » se moqua-t-il. L'Agent Supérieur de Terrain prit un air renfrogné.

« Je ne veux pas la blesser ! » grogna-t-il. Gibbs roula des yeux.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il, insistant sur la dernière syllabe. Il s'approcha de la femme et lui fit un sourire enjôleur. « Hey 'man, je suis là pour emmener Jason. » La femme le regarda et sourit.

« Michael ! Tu es déjà revenu, je ne t'attendais pas avant longtemps ! » fit-elle.

« Ah, ouais, le docteur a été très rapide. Il a dit que Simon était en parfaite santé, » déclara Gibbs, se souvenant pourquoi elle avait dit qu'elle gardait ''Jason'' en premier lieu.

« Excellent. Et bien je dois dire, » commença-t-elle, tirant brusquement Tony par l'oreille, « que Jason posait problème juste à l'instant. Il ne m'écoutait tout simplement pas, » expliqua-t-elle.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment bon acteur. Cela était probablement dû au fait que ses instincts paternels n'étaient pas encore émoussés et qu'il pensait à la manière dont il aurait réagi s'il avait entendu la même chose à propos de Kelly. « Hmm, j'aurai une discussion avec lui à la maison. Dit au revoir à ta grand-mère, Jason, » dit-il, indiquant à Tony de jouer le jeu quand DiNozzo le regarda d'un air sombre.

« S'lut, » murmura-t-il avec réticence. Il se raidit quand l'étrange femme l'étreignit.

« Je vous reverrai bientôt, » répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Tony fusilla du regard ses collègues en train de rire. Gibbs posa sa main sur son épaule et l'entraîna vers les autres. A l'instant où il fut relâché, Tony mit le plus de distance possible entre la femme et lui, se frottant l'oreille dans le même temps.

« Où est le corps, » grogna-t-il en direction de Morris, qui essayait de cacher son sourire.

« Par ici, » répondit le directeur. Il tourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers, pensant que tous ne rentreraient pas dans l'ascenseur. Tony tourna les talons et le suivit, les autres pas loin derrière.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Anthony, » fit Ducky. « Elle souffre probablement d'une maladie mentale, la pauvre femme. Elle a très probablement réellement cru que tu étais son petit-fils. »

« Et comment c'est censé m'aider, ça ? » demanda Tony, agacé par les rires dont il était à présent la cible.

« Allons Jason, est-ce une façon de parler à son grand-père ? » le taquina Ziva. Tony fut sauvé par Morris qui s'était arrêté devant une chambre.

« Bien, c'est celle-là. La famille à l'intérieur sera plus à même de vous en dire plus, » dit-il. McGee fronça les sourcils en le regardant.

« Vous les avez laissés à l'intérieur avec le corps ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh, non, le corps est dans la salle de bain. Je n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille, » répondit Morris. « Voici le passe. Bonne chance, en passant, ils ne sont pas tous aimables. Enfin, sauf pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs il est plutôt sympa, bien qu'un peu silencieux. » Sur ce il se détourna et partit, laissant l'équipe seule.

Tony soupira, c'était définitivement une manière intéressante de commencer l'été.

* * *

><p>(1) « McGoo » dans le texte original. Cela fait référence à une matière visqueuse, flasque. « Gros » était le seul équivalent en français, je garderai donc ce terme à l'avenir, sauf si quelqu'un me propose une meilleure traduction, ce que j'accepterais avec plaisir :)<p>

(2) « Petty Officer » en anglais. Littéralement, cela veut dire « Maître », mais ça me semblait un peu spécial en français.


	3. Chapter 3

**Apprendre à aimer**

Auteur : Lightningwolf325, avec son autorisation. Merci !

Traductrice : est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? ~.O

Bonsoir ! Ca y est, ça fait un mois, et voici donc le troisième chapitre. Je suis contente, c'est la première fois que je suis dans les temps. J'espère que ça durera comme ça. ^^'

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, je suis contente que cette traduction vous plaise. C'est un honneur :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre trois

_Précédemment_

_Harry hocha rapidement la tête avant d'empoigner sa valise et de courir dans les escaliers. Il entassa ses affaires d'école et quelques uns de ses vêtements moldus les moins élimés. Griffonnant un mot pour Hedwige quand elle reviendrait (il était vivement reconnaissant quant à son intelligence), il coinça sa baguette dans sa ceinture et se dirigea en courant vers la voiture. _

_Il semblait que ça allait être un été intéressant. _

_« Oh, non, le corps est dans la salle de bain. Je n'aurais pas fait une chose pareille, » répondit Morris. « Voici le passe. Bonne chance, en passant, ils ne sont pas tous aimables. Enfin, sauf pour le garçon aux cheveux noirs ; il est plutôt sympa, bien qu'un peu silencieux. » Sur ce il se détourna et partit, laissant l'équipe seule. _

_Tony soupira ; c'était définitivement une manière intéressante de commencer l'été. _

Harry se frotta les yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le rebord de la fenêtre de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il était complètement épuisé. Sa prédiction d'un été intéressant s'était jusqu'à présent réalisée, mais pas de la bonne façon.

Tout d'abord, quand ils étaient allés chercher son passeport, la femme qui avait pris sa photo n'avait pas arrêté de le flatter. Non seulement l'attention l'avait mis mal à l'aise, mais elle n'avait même pas voulu donner l'heure à Dudley. Cela avait contrarié son oncle qui, sous prétexte de poser une main paternelle sur son épaule, lui avait laissé une ecchymose assez large. Bien sûr, il _était_ habitué à ce genre de traitement venant de son oncle...

Ensuite, quand ils étaient montés dans l'avion, on lui avait dit qu'il devait aller s'asseoir à côté de son cousin. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème, si Dudley ne l'avait pas forcé à prendre le siège à côté de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas peur des hauteurs (il était, après tout, le plus jeune attrapeur du siècle), mais il était plutôt claustrophobe du fait d'avoir été littéralement jeté dans un placard après avoir été battu. Etre coincé entre Dudley (qui était vraiment très large) et la paroi de l'avion n'avait pas vraiment été l'expérience la plus agréable au monde, et le décalage horaire n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Après avoir attendu une _éternité_ pour récupérer tous leurs bagages et après avoir pris le taxi en direction de l'hôtel, les Dursley avaient obligé Harry à porter les valises jusqu'à la chambre. Et parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans l'ascenseur après que Dudley et Vernon se soient engouffrés dedans avec Pétunia, Harry avait dû prendre les escaliers. Avait-il mentionné qu'il détestait le décalage horaire ?

Et maintenant, après tout ça, il était en quelque sorte impliqué dans une affaire de _meurtre_. Sa vie n'était-elle pas assez foireuse comme ça ? Il était juste entré pour utiliser les toilettes et il s'était retrouvé avec un _corps_ dans la baignoire.

Et pas n'importe quel corps ; non, ça avait dû être le corps d'un militaire américain. Une fois que les agents qui allaient être chargés de l'affaire seraient partis, il allait avoir _beaucoup_ de problèmes avec son oncle.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Vernon, qui était avachi sur le lit avec Pétunia, se leva d'un bond alors qu'un homme aux cheveux argent entrait en premier. Pétunia se redressa, le dos raide comme une planche, mesurant les agents du regard. Harry fit de son mieux pour se rendre invisible. Et Dudley, bien sûr, s'était endormi dans un fauteuil.

« Ah, vous devez être le, euh, NCIS je crois ? Oui, oui, le gérant a dit que vous aviez été contactés, » commença-t-il d'une politesse totalement surfaite, du moins du point de vue d'Harry. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent était apparemment d'accord, comme il haussait un sourcil de manière presque Snapienne.

« Ouais, c'est nous. Je suis l'Agent Spécial Gibbs et voici mon équipe, » dit-il en désignant vaguement ceux qui l'avaient suivi à l'intérieur. « Alors, lequel d'entre vous a trouvé le corps ? »

Vernon eut l'air surpris de sa brusquerie. « Euh, et bien, ce serait mon - ah, mon n-neveu. » Il prononça le mot ''neveu'' comme s'il lui brûlait la gorge. Il désigna Harry d'un mouvement brusque de la tête, qui essaya de se fondre dans l'ombre quand Gibbs le regarda.

« Bien alors, j'aurai juste besoin de parler avec lui pendant que mes agents examinent la scène de crime. Ensuite nous prendrons vos déclarations et partirons. Vous n'avez rien touché là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Touché... ? Bien sûr que nous n'avons rien touché ! Il y a un _cadavre_ dans la baignoire ! » cria-t-il à moitié, regardant Gibbs comme s'il était fou.

« Vous seriez surpris du nombre de fois où cela arrive, » dit calmement l'agent avant de faire signe à son équipe de commencer son travail. « Vous voulez être présent pendant que je parle à votre neveu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Il peut se débrouiller tout seul, » déclara dédaigneusement Vernon, cependant Gibbs n'était pas un agent pour rien ; il ne manqua pas le regard menaçant que Vernon envoya au garçon alors qu'il parlait.

« Très bien alors, » dit-il, et il fit signe à l'enfant de le suivre. Il s'exécuta avec reluctance, s'écartant de la fenêtre d'une manière typiquement adolescente.

Gibbs les guida dans la chambre adjacente. Il fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir sur l'un des deux lits et fit glisser la chaise du bureau jusqu'à lui. Une fois tous deux assis, il garda le silence pendant un moment, étudiant le garçon. Il avait remarqué la façon dont le garçon avait soigneusement contourné son oncle pour aller dans la chambre, et à quel point il était bon pour maintenir l'attention loin de sa personne. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche.

« Alors, je n'ai pas retenu ton nom, » dit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Harry eut l'air surpris une fraction de seconde avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible.

« Harry Potter, monsieur, » répondit-il calmement.

« D'accord, Harry, tu peux laisser tomber le monsieur, » dit-il, notant à quel point le garçon avait l'air maigre et ses vêtements larges et élimés. « Comme je le disais, j'ai juste besoin de te poser quelques questions. Quel âge as-tu ? » continua-t-il.

« Treize ans mons-euh, Agent Gibbs, » se corrigea-t-il, « mais j'en aurai quatorze en Juillet. Mais, si ça ne vous dérange pas, en quoi est-ce que ça va aider votre enquête ? »

« Juste Gibbs, Harry. Et je suis sûr que ça l'aidera un peu, » sourit Gibbs, bien qu'il bouillait intérieurement. Il avait supposé qu'Harry avait tout au plus onze ou douze ans, à en juger par sa taille, et ceci combiné à sa presque fervente politesse et à ses vêtements usés indiquaient deux choses dans son esprit, et la pauvreté n'en était pas la plus probable, à en juger par son comportement global.

« Peux-tu me dire comment tu en es venu à découvrir le corps ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, sachant combien il était perturbant de voir la mort de ses propres yeux, surtout pour un enfant. Harry s'agita sur le lit, mal à l'aise.

« Je n'avais pas utilisé les toilettes depuis que nous avions quitté l'Angleterre et j'avais vraiment besoin d'y aller. Quand je suis entré il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la manière dont les rideaux étaient accrochés, alors je les ai poussés et le corps était là, » dit-il, évitant le regard de l'agent.

« Tu n'avais pas utilisé les toilettes depuis que vous étiez partis ? » demanda Gibbs, surpris. Ce devait faire un bon moment qu'ils étaient partis, avec le décalage horaire.

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'avion et j'étais vraiment fatigué quand nous sommes arrivés, » marmonna-t-il, son regard toujours évitant celui de Gibbs. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le chemin que prenait Gibbs avec ses questions. Elles étaient trop proches du traitement des Dursley à son goût.

« Peur des hauteurs ? » s'enquit Gibbs, sans trace de moquerie.

« Claustrophobe, » répondit sourdement Harry. Il n'aimait vraiment pas où tout cela allait. Gibbs le regarda pensivement.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? » insista-t-il. Harry leva les yeux, surpris. C'était presque comme si l'homme se doutait de quelque chose.

« Aucune idée, » répondit-il prudemment. Gibbs aurait pu jurer haut et fort, il avait mis le garçon sur la défensive. Peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen pour ramener la famille et les interroger, de sorte qu'il puisse parler un peu plus avec lui...

« D'accord, et bien je pense que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je te rappellerai si je pense que tu peux nous aider pour quoi que ce soit, » dit-il en se levant et en tendant la main. Harry la prit avec hésitation, et alors qu'il bougeait son tee-shirt glissa. Le large col glissa sur son épaule mince pour révéler un large hématome en forme de main.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un calme forcé.

Harry regarda avec confusion ce que Gibbs fixait, confusion qui laissa rapidement place à l'horreur.

« R-rien, » bégaya-t-il. Encore une fois, l'ex-marine prit un air Snapien.

« Bien que je préférerais vraiment que tu ne me mentes pas, tu pourrais au moins essayer de le faire correctement, » dit-il, essayant de maintenir cachée sa colère envers les Dursley mais n'y arrivant pas vraiment. Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la porte s'ouvrit pour dévoiler Jimmy Palmer. Gibbs grogna de frustration.

« Règle numéro 22, Palmer, » dit-il, gardant une voix calme par égard pour Harry. Harry avait semblé effrayé au moment où Gibbs avait commencé à se mettre en colère. Palmer le regarda avec confusion.

« Mais vous n'êtes pas en - » commença-t-il.

« Cette règle s'applique à chaque fois que je parle à quelqu'un au sujet de l'affaire, Palmer, et non pas juste lors des interrogatoires, » grogna-t-il. « Qu'y a-t-il de si important ? »

« Le Dr. Mallard a fait tout le nécessaire et maintenant nous embarquons le corps. Il dit que l'heure de la mort date de quelques heures avant la découverte du corps, » dit rapidement Palmer, ne voulant pas attiser la colère de Gibbs. L'homme soupira.

« Cause du décès ? » demanda-t-il.

« Et bien, il y avait quelques blessures faites au couteau dans le coeur, » déclara Palmer.

« Donc il a été poignardé. »

« En fait non, _elle_ ne l'a pas été. Les blessures étaient post-mortem. Cependant, il y avait aussi des hématomes autour du cou, » continua l'assistant.

« Alors, elle a été étranglée, » conclut Gibbs.

« Non. Les hématomes étaient post-mortem aussi, » continua nerveusement Palmer.

« Bon sang, Palmer, dites-moi juste ce qui l'a tuée ! » finit par craquer Gibbs. Harry s'écarta légèrement.

« Le Dr. Mallard pense qu'elle a été empoisonnée ; nous devons attendre les résultats d'analyse d'Abby. »

« Vous ne pouviez pas me le dire, tout simplement ? » demanda Gibbs, exaspéré. Palmer eut l'air penaud.

« Désolé Agent Gibbs, » dit-il. Gibbs soupira.

« Juste, ne le refaite pas ; j'ai assez de soucis en ce moment. Pouvez-vous dire à Ducky de se préparer pour un patient quand nous reviendrons ? »

Palmer sembla surpris parcourant la pièce du regard, ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry pour la première fois. Apercevant l'hématome sur son épaule, Palmer tint sa langue, pour une fois.

« Bien sûr, » dit-il aussi normalement que possible avant de se détourner et de partir.

Gibbs secoua la tête en regardant la porte se fermer derrière l'assistant médical. Se tournant vers Harry, il afficha un sourire rassurant.

« Changement de plan – j'ai besoin que tu restes ici quelques minutes, je reviens. Ne quitte pas cette pièce, ok ? » Harry hocha la tête et se rassit, paressant toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

Laissant le garçon assis dans la chambre, Gibbs ferma soigneusement la porte. Alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce où les Dursley faisaient leurs déclarations, il fit signe à son équipe de le rejoindre dans la salle de bain, ignorant les questions incessantes de l'odieux homme. Une fois la porte des toilettes fermée, Tony se tourna vers son patron avec confusion.

« Nous avions presque fini ici ! Ducky a déjà retiré le corps et nous avons recueilli autant de preuves que possible, et je ne veux _vraiment_ pas passer plus de temps avec ces gens que l'absolu nécessaire, » gémit-il. Gibbs l'ignora.

« Nous devons leur faire passer un interrogatoire, » dit l'ex-marine sans ménagement. Ziva fronça les sourcils.

« Mais ils n'ont rien fait. Nous ne pouvons pas simplement les emmener parce que ce sont des gens horribles, » dit elle, devenant encore plus confuse face au rictus de Gibbs.

« Oh, mais nous n'allons pas les « emmener ». Nous allons juste leur faire faire un petit tour pour avoir coopéré avec nous, » dit-il, ses agents le regardant bizarrement.

« Ils sont horribles ! » éclata Tony. Gibbs roula des yeux et expliqua ce qu'il avait vu à propos d'Harry.

« Donc j'ai juste besoin de vous les gars pour garder les Dursley occupés pendant que j'emmène Harry se faire examiner par Ducky ; quand nous aurons toutes les preuves nécessaires, je vous appellerai et vous pourrez les amener en interrogatoire, » finit-il. L'équipe le regarda simplement, choquée. Finalement, McGee retrouva sa voix.

« Comment allons-nous justifier - » il se tut alors que Tony lui coupait la parole.

« Justifier à qui, Vance ? Il déteste l'abus d'enfant autant que nous, il nous soutiendra ! Ces gens lui font du mal, McGee , nous ne pouvons simplement pas les laisser s'en tirer parce que nos méthodes ne suivent pas toujours la loi ! » claqua l'Agent Supérieur de Terrain avec véhémence. McGee fut pris de court.

« Je voulais juste demander comment nous allions justifier auprès des Dursley que nous gardons Harry avec nous pendant leur petit tour pour que Ducky puisse jeter un oeil sur lui, » expliqua-t-il, choqué par la réaction violente de Tony. DiNozzo rougit.

« Oh, désolé, » marmonna-t-il, oubliant qu'il était censé contrarier McGee à tout prix. Ziva le regarda avec spéculation.

« Nous dirons simplement que l'enfant fera une visite différente, plus adaptée aux enfants, » dit Gibbs, pensif. « Ainsi nous pourrons les séparer ; je ne pense pas que ça dérangera Harry d'être loin de sa « famille », et l'autre garçon n'a pas l'air très prometteur. »

Tony frémit, semblant redevenir lui-même. « Crois-moi patron, il ne l'est pas, » assura-t-il. Quand Dudley s'était finalement réveillé, il avait été loin d'être agréable, juste comme son père. Pétunia avait gagatisé avec lui presque tout le temps qu'ils avaient été là ; ç'avait été écœurant à voir.

Cela allait plus loin que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

**A bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apprendre à aimer**

Author : Lightningwolf325

Traductrice : ...bah, moi. Non ?

Note : Je suis absolument, absolument, absolument désolée pour le retard deeee...deux mois. J'avais des examens et vraiment pas la tête à plancher sur mes traductions. Mais me revoilà !

Aussi, je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu et/ou laissé un commentaire sur Wrong for Him. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas (trop). En tout cas, merci à vous tous.

Pour ceux qui lisent Merveilles dans le ciel et qui se demande si je vais la continuer un jour, la réponse est oui. Je suis juste assez exigente avec moi-même et ce qui ne me plaît pas, je l'efface. De plus, je ne suis pas très satisfaite avec la tournure qu'ont pris les derniers chapitres...Bref, disons juste que je ne l'abandonne pas et que la suite arrivera (j'espère) bientôt.

Voilà, bravo à ceux qui ont réussi à lire jusque-là ;p

Chapitre 4

Gibbs soupira alors qu'ils rentraient enfin au NCIS. La famille Dursley se révélait encore pire que ce qu'il s'était d'abord imaginé d'après les plaintes de l'équipe (principalement de celles de Tony).

Tout d'abord il avait dû convaincre Vernon d'emmener sa famille faire une visite. Non pas que ça avait été difficile en soi, étant donné l'orgueil de Vernon, mais quand il s'agissait d'être gentil avec Harry c'était un peu plus compliqué. Il avait finalement fini par convaincre Vernon qu'ils avaient besoin de faire quelques tests sur le sang du garçon (Dieu merci, ces gens étaient vraiment stupides).

Puis il était monté dans la nouvelle voiture de location des Dursley ( qui avait été amenée à l'hôtel par la compagnie de location pendant qu'ils enquêtaient inutile de dire que les employés qui l'avaient apportée avaient eu les chocottes). Il s'était assis à l'avant, Vernon conduisant, se sentant mal à l'idée de laisser Harry (et, dans une moindre mesure, Pétunia) collés à l'arrière de la voiture à côté d'un Dudley incroyablement large. Vernon s'était vanté haut et fort de son travail tout le chemin durant et Gibbs avait mentalement maudit la nécessité d'augmenter encore son égo en lui proposant de faire une petite « visite ».

« Enfin, » pensa-t-il avec satisfaction, « nous aurons bientôt toutes les preuves dont nous avons besoin pour les rabaisser de quelques crans, lui et sa famille. »

Après avoir obtenu les badges visiteurs pour Harry et les Dursley, Gibbs se tourna vers eux. « Bon, j'amène Harry à l'autopsie pour prendre son sang. Ziva et McGee vont feront visiter. » Se tournant, il s'adressa à Tony, « DiNozzo, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas informer Abby de la _situation actuelle_ ? »

Tony hocha sèchement la tête et s'éloigna. Gibbs soupira. DiNozzo agissait étrangement depuis qu'il avait appris le traitement abusif des Dursley, et Gibbs était sûr que c'était en souvenir de son enfance difficile. Bien qu'il détestait le fait que DiNozzo, _son_ principal agent, ait été traité de cette façon, il espérait que Tony et Harry puissent être capables de s'aider mutuellement. Bien sûr, c'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que Tony reste en compagnie des Dursley. Malgré le fait que ses agents ne supportaient pas cette famille, il s'accrochait désespérément à l'espoir qu'eux, au moins, arriveraient à se contenir. Cependant, jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux autres, il se dit qu'il allait devoir y réfléchir à deux fois.

McGee semblait être celui qui se contenait le mieux. Une aura de colère se déployait distinctement autour de lui, mais heureusement (et comme on pouvait s'y attendre) les Dursley ne le remarquèrent pas, et l'agent laissait rarement son humeur régir son comportement. Ziva, d'un autre côté, pouvait poser problème. Elle était furieuse, jetant des regards dégoûtés à la famille-des-animaux. Il devinait que son attitude avait quelque chose à voir avec celle de son père envers elle, et il prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde.

« Ziva, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas informer le Directeur de la progression de l'enquête avant de me rejoindre ? » suggéra-t-il. Peut-être qu'une présence féminine calmerait Harry. Elle hocha la tête avec raideur, tourna les talons et les laissa. L'ex-marine secoua la tête et murmura à McGee. « Fais-les patienter, okay ? Nous ferons aussi vite que possible. » Pour toute réponse, McGee se tourna vers les Dursley.

« Par ici, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il d'une voix faussement joyeuse. Quand les Dursley furent finalement hors de vue, Gibbs regarda Harry.

« Par ici, s'il vous plaît, » dit-il en imitant McGee, faisant de grands gestes à Harry pour qu'il le suive. Il fut récompensé par un petit rire du garçon.

Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup en chemin, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était particulièrement friand de la causette, et Harry était plutôt nerveux. Il savait que quelque chose était sur le point de se passer, et il avait l'horrible sentiment que ce quelque chose avait à voir avec l'hématome que Gibbs avait vu. Il se maudit de tous les noms pour avoir laissé glisser sa manche, il savait qu'il paierait chèrement ce moment d'inattention.

Gibbs tint la porte ouverte pour Harry. Il entra dans la pièce, plein d'inquiétude, sursautant quand une voix s'adressa à eux.

« Ah, Jethro, ce doit être notre jeune patient. Venez, venez, » leur fit part un homme âgé qui se tenait debout à côté de quelques tables de métal. Harry regarda autour de lui. Le corps du Quartier Maître n'était pas ici.

L'homme sembla remarquer son geste. « Ah, j'ai mis notre ami de côté pour notre petit intermède. Harry, c'est exact ? » demanda-t-il, tendant une main au garçon. Harry acquiesça et la serra timidement, tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser glisser son col à nouveau.

Gibbs intervint. « Ouais Duck, voici Harry. Harry, voici le Dr. Donald Mallard, notre médecin légiste au NCIS. Tu peux l'appeler Ducky cependant, la plupart ici le font. »

Ducky sourit. « En effet. Maintenant, jeune homme, pourquoi ne grimperais-tu pas sur cette table pour moi. » Il observa Harry alors que le garçon s'exécutait. « Excellent. Mr. Palmer a dû partir prendre soin de sa mère, je le crains. Elle est souffrante, » ajouta-t-il pour Gibbs. « Alors, tu as déjà eu une piqure avant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Harry. Le garçon hocha la tête. « Bien. Donc ce sera un peu comme une piqure, seulement cette fois je prendrai un peu de ton sang pour l'envoyer à notre expert en médico-légal, Abigail Scuito, » continua-t-il, tout en préparant la seringue.

Quand Ducky prit son sang, Harry regarda volontairement ailleurs. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait _peur_, en soi on l'avait déjà poignardé avec des choses beaucoup plus imposantes qu'une aiguille. C'était juste qu'il ne voulait pas regarder quelqu'un lui coller un objet pointu et tranchant dans le bras tout en lui disant dans le même temps qu'ils tentaient uniquement de l'aider. Au moins cet homme ne lui disait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, comme tant de médecins l'avaient fait lorsqu'il s'était présenté aux examens obligatoires à l'école primaire. Non, Ducky lui raconta simplement la fois où l'un de ses patients avait tellement paniqué face à l'aiguille qu'il avait fait une hyperventilation avant de s'évanouir, s'ouvrant le crâne sur le bureau qui avait été à côté de son lit.

« Fini, » s'exclama Ducky, retirant l'aiguille et appliquant un coton sur la piqûre. Au moment où Harry en détacha le regard, Ducky était déjà en train de préparer un prélèvement. « Ouvre, » ordonna-t-il, et Harry obéit, reculant légèrement à la sensation du coton dans sa bouche.

La tension dans la salle s'intensifia alors que Ducky étiquetait les échantillons. Harry se mit à remuer sur le métal dur et froid de la table et Gibbs préféra regarder partout sauf en sa direction, sachant ce qui allait suivre.

« Harry. » Les yeux d'Harry se fixèrent sur lui alors que Ducky appelait son nom après avoir envoyé les échantillons. L'homme parlait d'une voix apaisante, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry réagisse mal à ce qu'il allait dire. Ca ne fit que mettre Harry encore plus mal à l'aise. « J'ai besoin que tu enlèves ton tee-shirt. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il essaya de garder le contrôle de sa respiration. « En-en quoi est-ce que ça va aider la-l'affaire ? » demanda-t-il, butant sur ses mots. Une part de son esprit lui rappela Quirrel et il repoussa cette pensée.

« Harry, tu es plus intelligent que ça. Tu sais ce que j'ai vu, et tu dois savoir que je ne laisserai pas tomber aussi facilement. On veut seulement t'aider, Harry, » déclara Gibbs, plaçant une main douce sur son épaule et se baissant légèrement de manière à pouvoir regarder dans les yeux de l'enfant. Harry recula un peu, mais ne fit aucun geste pour repousser la main, ce que Gibbs décida être un bon signe.

« Vous – je n'ai pas besoin – » bégaya Harry, incertain de ce qu'il devait dire pour les convaincre qu'il allait bien. Le visage de Gibbs commença à se brouiller. Sa poitrine était en feu, et des points noirs commençaient à envahir son champ de vision. Il avait besoin d'air, mais il n'arrivait pas à inspirer. Il était à peine conscient des bras forts qui l'enserraient, ou du fait qu'il n'était plus assis sur le métal froid.

« Ssh, ça va aller, tout va bien, » entendit-il à travers le brouillard de sa panique – une voix rassurante. Quelqu'un lui caressait le dos, et son visage était enfoui dans quelque chose de chaud. Ca avait l'odeur du café et de la sciure de bois. Sa respiration ralentit.

La voix parla à nouveau. « Hey, Duck, ne t'embête pas avec le sédatif. Je crois qu'il se calme. »

Alors qu'il se remémorait l'endroit où il était et réalisait sur quels genoux il devait être assis, Harry rougit et essaya de se détacher. Les bras l'autorisèrent à se redresser et à regarder autour de lui, mais Gibbs ne le laissa pas descendre. « Harry, » dit-il calmement, « tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. Ce n'est pas grave. » Harry arrêta de lutter et fronça les sourcils. La seule autre personne à lui avoir jamais parlé sur ce ton paternel était Sirius. En fait, c'était toute la situation qui lui était étrangère. Qu'importe jusqu'où il remontait dans ses souvenirs, il ne pouvait se remémorer quelqu'un le tenant comme ça, les bras fermes mais pas trop serrés.

Gibbs se souvenait d'avoir tenu Kelly comme ça, quelques fois, comme après qu'elle ait eu un cauchemar ou autre. Penser à sa fille lui fit resserrer son étreinte autour d'Harry, mais le garçon ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réconforté quelqu'un comme ça, et c'était agréable. Légèrement douloureux, mais agréable quand même.

Alors que l'homme et le garçon étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter Harry et amenant Gibbs à regarder par-dessus la tête du garçon. L'ex-marine lança un regard noir à l'ex-meurtrière _(1)_, qui eut un mouvement de recul. Etudiant la paire, elle leur lança un regard d'excuse avant de sourire gentiment à Harry.

« Bonjour Harry, » dit-elle. « Je suis l'Agent Probatoire Ziva David. » Il essaya de lui sourire en retour, mais l'embarras de la situation se peignait une fois de plus sur son visage. A sa décharge, Ziva ne fit aucun commentaire quant à sa position. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui suit dans l'examen ? » demanda-t-elle. Ducky s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança, éloignant avec succès l'attention auparavant centrée sur Harry.

« Et bien, nous avons déjà fait une prise de sang et pris un échantillon de salive. J'ai juste besoin d'examiner Harry et de lui faire passer quelques radios. Mais j'ai d'abord besoin qu'il enlève son tee-shirt, » dit-il, regardant fixement Harry.

Oubliant son embarras d'être traité comme un enfant, Harry se détourna et enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de Gibbs. Ziva s'approcha et s'assit sagement à côté de son boss, mettant une main sur le dos d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, yeled _(2)_ ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Tu ne veux pas enlever ton tee-shirt ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « J'veux pas...cicatrices... »

« Tu as des cicatrices, petit ? J'en ai aussi, » dit-elle. Gibbs la regarda avec stupéfaction.

« Mais – Je suis un monstre, » dit-il. L'étreinte de Gibbs se resserra à nouveau autour de lui.

Ziva fronça les sourcils. « Tes cicatrices ne font pas de toi un monstre, » dit-elle. « Elles montrent que tu as survécu – peut-être ont-elles été faites par d'horribles choses, mais tu es toujours vivant. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harry leva le regard vers elle, ses yeux d'un vert vif se remplissant de larmes contenues. Ses mains bougèrent comme pour enlever son tee-shirt, et Gibbs relâcha sa prise pour le laisser faire. Ziva hocha la tête pour l'encourager. Lentement mais sûrement, le vêtement tomba. Les adultes durent retenir un grognement à la vue qui s'offrit à eux.

Sa poitrine était, en effet, couverte de cicatrices et d'hématomes en train de s'estomper. Ducky écrivit quelques trucs avant d'attraper un appareil photo et de se tourner vers Harry. Une expression résignée s'afficha sur le visage de ce dernier.

« Je suis obligé ? » demanda-t-il calmement. Ducky acquiesça d'un air grave.

« J'ai bien peur que oui, mon garçon. Jethro, j'ai besoin que tu le relâches. Harry, tu peux te lever, » ordonna-t-il, faisant attention de garder sa voix calme même s'il bouillait intérieurement.

Gibbs s'exécuta, ignorant la sensation de vide qui s'installa quand Harry quitta ses bras. _Comme la dernière fois que j'ai laissé partir Kelly_, pensa-t-il avec un pincement de coeur. Repoussant cette pensée déprimante, il ramena son attention sur Harry.

Une fois les photos et les radios prises, Ziva commença à raconter à Harry des histoires sur son travail au NCIS et Gibbs se tourna vers Ducky. L'Ecossais secoua légèrement la tête et fit un signe presque imperceptible en direction d'Harry. Gibbs hocha la tête en retour et s'éclaircit la gorge. Harry et Ziva levèrent les yeux vers lui.

« Ziva, pourquoi tu n'amènerais pas Harry chercher à manger ? » dit-il, lui passant un peu d'argent. Quand Harry fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester, Gibbs secoua la tête. « Pas de mais, » ordonna-t-il. « Tu le mérites. » Sous le regard de Gibbs, Harry ferma la bouche et acquiesça avec reluctance.

Ducky commença à parler immédiatement après qu'Harry et Ziva furent hors de vue. « Jethro, c'est horrible ! Il a eu quelques fractures importantes et plusieurs fêlures, et très peu ont reçu une assistance médicale appropriée. »

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant, ceci, » continua-t-il, se saisissant de deux des radios, toutes deux du bras gauche. « A première vue, il semble avoir été blessé bien plus que le bras droit. »

Gibbs haussa les épaules. « Donc ils voulaient qu'il puisse utiliser sa main dominante pour les corvées et tout le bazar, » dit-il, essayant de retenir sa colère. « Ecoute Ducky, je me fiche du profil psychologique avec les Dursley. Je les veux juste en prison. »

Ducky le regarda. « Oh non non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est ce qui apparaît au premier regard. Cependant, les os dans son bras droit sont en fait un peu plus jeunes que les autres os de son corps. Quand ils sont aussi forts que doivent l'être les os d'un enfant de presque quatorze ans, ils n'ont en fait qu'environ un an, presque deux. »

Gibbs le regarda avec surprise. « Comment c'est possible ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

* * *

><p><em><span>(1)<span>_ D'après le texte original, le terme exact devait être "ex-assassine", mais ça fait vraiment trop bizarre. Du coup, j'ai mis "ex-meurtrière", c'est plus courant. J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez le savoir (ou pas).

_(2)_ Yeled : enfant, fils, jeune homme en hébreu.

Note : Je vais essayer de poster un nouveau chapitre avant le mois d'août, mais je ne promets rien. Autrement, fin août.

Merci d'avoir lu :)

**°~~A Suivre~~°**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apprendre à aimer**

**Auteur : **Lightningwolf325. Lien dans mon profil.

**Traductrice : **Ours en peluche.

**État de la fic :**10 chapitres, en cours.

**État de la traduction :**5 / 10.

Bonsoir à tous

J'ai créé un blog sur lequel je mets des extraits et peux répondre aux questions, tout en y ajoutant des fictions que j'ai aimées et souhaite partager.

Ainsi, un extrait de ce même chapitre était disponible il y a quelques semaines. Vous pourrez trouver l'adresse de ce blog en haut de ce profil. Le prochain extrait sera sur The beginning to the beginning, je ne sais quand.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5

Gibbs avait mal à la tête. Tony venait juste de l'appeler pour lui dire de se rendre au labo d'Abby dès que possible. Apparemment, ils avaient quelque chose de gros sous la main et Tony avait même essayé d'accéder aux dossiers de Harry. Il n'y en avait pas. Enfin, rien qui puisse leur être utile. Ils n'étaient constitués que de quelques scanners médicaux et résultats scolaires qui prenaient fin quelques temps seulement avant le onzième anniversaire du garçon. Ajoutez-y l'étrange conception de son bras et les trouvailles d'Abby et l'enfant se trouvait entouré de mystères.

Il fit une courte pause pour acheter un Caf-Pow à Abby avant de se faire accaparer par la gothique hyperactive dès qu'il posa le pied dans son laboratoire. Il lui tendit sa boisson en arquant un sourcil, attentif à son bavardage incessant.

"Gibbs, Ducky vient juste de m'envoyer les photos ! C'est horrible ! Quand-est-ce que je peux le voir ? Comment il est ? Tony a dit qu'il ne parlait pas, mais à toi je suis sûre qu'il t'a parlé ! Je veux dire, franchement _quel_ gamin ne t'aime pas ? Je -" Gibbs lui mis un doigt sur les lèvres pour la faire taire.

"Tu le verras bientôt. Il est parti manger dehors avec Ziva, Dieu seul sait qu'il en a besoin. Où est DiNozzo ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh il est parti voir Ducky, il a dû prendre les escaliers. Il veut savoir_jusqu'où_ exactement ces gens sont allés. Je crois que tout ça le secoue vraiment," finit-elle doucement. Elle détestait voir son frère de coeur si dépressif. Gibbs la regarda quelques instants.

"J'essaierai de lui parler," promit-il. Cela eut le mérite de revigorer Abby. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi Abbs ?" demanda- il, reprenant ses manières brusques habituelles.

"Sur Harry ou sur l'affaire ?" s'enquit-elle. Il haussa à nouveau un sourcil.

"Lequel à ton avis,"fit-il avec sarcasme. Elle eut un bref sourire.

"Harry alors,"dit-elle en se précipitant sur l'ordinateur. Tripatouillant son clavier, elle se tourna vers Gibbs alors qu'une image apparaissait à l'écran, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il comprenne _exactement_ ce que ça voulait dire.

"C'est quand tu veux," dit-il sèchement.

"D'accord. Donc Harry souffre de malnutrition, ce que tu as probablement déjà deviné. Une bonne chose que Ziva sache ce qui est bon pour lui." Elle fit une pause et Gibbs lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer qu'il suivait."Il est aussi anémique, ça on pouvait s'y attendre. Par contre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de _vraiment_ bizarre dans son sang," poursuivit-elle les yeux brillants d'excitation. Gibbs savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait tellement lui dire depuis le début. Elle pressa une autre touche sur son ordinateur.

"Tu vois, il n'y a pas que du sang dans son sang," dit-elle.

"Pardon ?"

"Enfin, je veux dire qu'il a deux substances étrangères dans son sang." Elle sautillait pratiquement sur place.

"Tu les as identifiées ?"questionna Gibbs. Son sourire fana légèrement.

"Non." Apercevant la frustration se peindre sur le visage de son patron, Abby se dépêcha de continuer. "Mais j'ai quand même eu des résultats. L'une des substances est similaire au venin de serpent. En fait, je suis presque complètement sûre que c'en est."

Gibbs la fixa du regard. "Presque ?"

"Sûre à quatre-vingt dix-neuf virgule neuf pour cent,"ajouta-t-elle hâtivement, ne voulant pas frustrer Gibbs plus que nécessaire.

"Une idée de quel serpent ça vient ?"

Elle soupira. "Non. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas complètement sûre. Je l'ai comparé à tous les venins reconnus, serpents ou non, et rien ne correspond. C'est frustrant !"

Gibbs commença à lui masser les épaules. "Et l'autre substance ?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Elle eut un autre soupire.

"Elle porte encore plus à confusion que la première, mais j'ai une idée de ce que c'est," dit-elle, se relaxant sous les mains de son patron. Le sentant sur le point de parler, elle se hâta de continuer. "Je pense qu'il s'agit de larmes."

Gibbs arrêta son massage un moment. "Des _larmes _?" répéta-t-il, incrédule. Elle hocha la tête avec lassitude. Gibbs lui releva la tête de sorte à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"Oui, mais ce ne sont pas des larmes _normales_," ajouta-t-elle, retenant un rire face à la confusion peinte sur le visage de Gibbs.

"Comment exactement des larmes peuvent-elles être _anormales_ ?"

"Ben, elles ne ressemblent pas à des larmes normales. C'est juste que...qu'il y a un truc de _différent_ avec elles, et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Tout ce que je sais c'est que d'une manière ou d'une autre elles réagissent avec le venin. Presque comme un antidote," finit-elle d'une voix pensive, se parlant plus à elle-même.

"Donc en bref tu dois trouver un venin particulier qui peut être contré avec des larmes particulières," résuma-t-il d'une voix sceptique.

"C'est à peu près ça," fit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Gibbs se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Ce gosse..." soupira-t-il. Abby hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Oui, Ducky nous a dit pour le bras. Et j'étais là quand Tony a eu les dossiers. Tout est si _bizarre_," poursuivit-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils. "Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ait pu faire subir ça à un enfant."

"Je sais, Abbs. Je sais."

...

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonna. Il bloqua l'ascenseur et décrocha.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, j'ai trouvé quelque chose," retentit la voix de Ziva.

"Oui?" demanda-t-il, l'appréhension lui tordant l'estomac. Ziva ne pouvait pas appeler pour l'affaire, pas déjà. Non, peu importe ce dont il s'agissait, ça avait à voir avec Harry.

"Est-ce que Ducky a dit à Harry d'enlever son pantalon avant que je n'arrive ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Non, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Sûrement qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire que -

"Harry a trébuché et son pantalon est remonté sur sa jambe. Il y avait des hématomes," l'informa-t-elle le ton grave.

Gibbs était en état de choc. Il savait que la situation était mauvaise, mais - "Ziva, tu ne veux pas dire que -"

"Non !" grogna-t-elle vivement. "Je veux dire, c'est ce que je pensais aussi, mais Harry m'a assurée que ce n'était pas ça. Il a vraiment l'esprit rapide."

"Vif, Ziva," la corrigea immédiatement Gibbs. "Est-ce qu'il t'a _dit_ ce qui était arrivé ?"

"Avec un peu de persuasion -non, _pas_ à la 'mode assassin' comme le dit Tony- il a fini par me le dire. Oui, j'ai tout mis sur papier, oui c'est arrivé _après_ qu' ils aient quitté l'aéroport, et _oui_, tu es si prévisible que ça, " récita Ziva de mémoire. Gibbs roula des yeux, s'appuyant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

"Donc ?" poursuivit-il, ne se donnant pas la peine d'élaborer sa question. Apparemment, son équipe le connaissait _bien_ de trop.

"Apparemment Vernon s'est énervé quand Harry a trouvé le corps, l'a attrapé par les chevilles et s'est mis à le secouer dans tous les sens. Et quand il en a eu assez il l'a lâché. Il l'a carrément laisser tomber !" Gibbs était heureux de ne pas être Vernon Dursley, parce qu'il avait l'intuition que l'homme était bon pour une mort longue et douloureuse si Ziva venait à lui mettre la main dessus. Bien sûr, l'homme ne s'en sortirait pas mieux si c'était _lui_ qui l'attrapait en premier.

"Comment va Harry ?" demanda-t-il d'un calme forcé. Quand il aurait cet homme en face...

"Plutôt bien, juste un peu secoué par tout ça. Est-ce que je dois l'emmener voir Abby quand on sera rentré ? Il n'a pas encore fini de manger."

"Ouais. Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de parler aux Dursleys." La communication prit fin dans un claquement sec.

...

McGee s'ennuyait profondément. C'était _incroyable_ comment ces gens pouvaient être imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient _affreux_. Il priait pour que Gibbs appelle bientôt.

Sa sonnerie de téléphone retentit soudain. Le nom de Gibbs était inscrit sur l'écran.

_'Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Quand on pense à lui, il se rappelle de vous,'_ pensa-t-il sur un ton pince-sans-rire. _'Visiblement, les mêmes règles s'appliquent à Gibbs. Mais c'est le loup que je préférerais mettre en colère.' _Il se força à prendre un air poli et fit un signe aux Dursleys - "excusez-moi, je dois répondre, c'est mon patron" - avant de grimacer intérieurement quand Vernon s'exclama fortement : "Ah, voilà enfin un homme qui comprend l'importance de son travail !"

"McGee," répondit-il, s'éloignant dans un même temps des Dursleys.

"McGee, est-ce que les Durleys sont toujours avec toi ?" résonna la voix de Gibbs. McGee soupira.

"En effet, patron. Par pitié dites-moi que c'est bientôt terminé," supplia-t-il. Il entendit son patron pouffer.

"Pas de soucis McGee, je vais m'en occuper dans un instant. A l'interrogatoire," ajouta-t-il, une pointe de contentement sadique dans la voix. McGee retint un frisson.

"Lequel vous voulez ?" demanda-t-il, ressentant presque de la pitié à l'égard de la famille. Gibbs pouvait se montrer aussi mauvais que Ziva, si ce n'était pire ; particulièrement quand un enfant se trouvait impliqué. Bien sûr, toute la pitié qu'il aurait pu ressentir disparut à cette pensée et il sentit l'anticipation monter en lui. Il ne savait pas à quel stade l'abus se situait, mais il était sûr qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse quand il la trouverait.

Gibbs sembla y réfléchir un moment avant de répondre, implacable. "Vernon. Autant prendre le chef de famille en premier, même si c'est probablement la femme qui a la garde de Harry," il semblait presque dégoûté à l'idée même de prononcer le nom de la mère Dursley. "Lily, la mère d'Harry, était sa soeur."

"Attendez, vous êtes sûr ?"

"Les rapports étaient incomplets. Ils ne disent même pas _comment_ ses parents sont morts. Maintenant amènes-les à l'interrogatoire, d'autres agents attendent là-bas pour prendre la relève et occuper les deux autres Dursley."

"Entendu patron," répondit McGee avant que Gibbs raccroche. Il retourna avec les Dursley.

"Bon, j'ai encore une chose à vous montrer avant que Gibbs ait besoin de moi sur l'affaire, " leur dit-il, empêchant son impatience de se montrer à travers sa voix.

"Mais bien entendu, mon bon travailleur !" s'exclama jovialement Vernon. "On ne va pas vous garder occuper plus longtemps. Je vous le dis, si jamais j'avais un employé qui se laissait aller..."

McGee ignora l'odieux personnage alors qu'il les guidait jusqu'au couloir adjacent à l'interrogatoire. Comme le lui avait dit Gibbs, des agents les attendaient.

"Bon sang qu'est-ce que - " commença Vernon avant d'être interrompu par McGee. 000

"Vernon Dursley, je vous arrête pour attaque sur mineur sur le territoir américain. Étant sous le statut de citoyen britannique vous allez être transféré et toutes les preuves retenues contre vous seront transmises aux autorités britanniques," déclara McGee, menottant l'homme et le faisant entrer dans la salle d'interrogation. Dudley et Pétunia s'excrimaient la voix tandis que Vernon se débattait et essayait de sortir.

"Où est-ce que vous m'emmener ?"s' insurgea-t-il. McGee roula des yeux.

"Mon boss veut avoir un mot avec vous," répondit-il.

"Aha ! Alors vous m'enlever pour m'interroger, c'est ça ?" s'exclama Vernon dans un ricanement."Et bien je ne parlerai pas !"

"Très bien, comme ça on en finira plus vite. Pas que vous auriez eu besoin de toute la procédure, puisque vous ne serez pas jugé en Amérique," ajouta-t-il entre ses dents. Se râclant la gorge, il éleva la voix. "Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Dans le cas contraire, tout ce que vous direz pourras et sera retenu contre vous devant un tribunal. Vius avez le droit de consulter un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera désigné d'office, et il ne vous en coûtera rien. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à tout moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition."

"Je veux un avocat !" grogna immédiatement Vernon. McGee soupira et roula une nouvelle fois des yeux.

"Peut-être," dit-il distraitement. Vernon se renfrogna.

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, '_peut-être' _?" gronda-t-il.

"Et bien, étant donné que vous n'avez pas le statut de citoyen américain, il n'est pas sûr que la loi de Miranda s'applique à vous," mentit McGee, les dents serrées. Il savait très bien que la loi s' appliquait, mais ça Vernon n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. '_Gibbs me tuerait si je laissais les avocats s' approcher de l'affaire_', pensa-t-il. Sur ce il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

A suivre...

18 / 03 / 13.

Prochaine update : The Beginning to the beginning, chapitre 17.


End file.
